Field of Dreams
by pastryprincess
Summary: Sakura hasn't been sleeping well so why is she mad at Shikamaru? A/N first fanfic please give feedback!


pastryprincess: Heya people just a one-shot of Sakura and Shikamaru. It's my first fanfic so please help me get some feedback if there's any changes i could make to improve on my writing skills. Thank you! (bows formally)

I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be super rich! (bling-bling!)

* * *

It was how she liked it, nothing but her and the night sky. An occasional cool breeze brushed by her face teasing her pink bangs across her emerald eyes. She laid there in the grassy training grounds staring at the stars how they shone brightly. A cricket played its melodic tune signaling there was nothing but peace around them. She loved this rare moment of tranquility in her life, no one to ridicule her, no one to judge her; it was just her and the evening sky. Letting out a sigh she felt a familiar chakra disturb her tranquility and the cricket ceased its music.

"What do you want Shikamaru?"

"Good evening to you too Sakura." Dammit she could almost see his smirk without looking at him. "I came to watch the sky, what else?"

"I thought you watched the clouds in the day." She didn't even bother look up at him. He was making her feel uneasy though she dared not show it.

"Well no one bothered to see that I might be interested in the stars also." He shrugged, unfazed by her seemingly rude behavior. If anything he was slightly amused. "May I join you?"

"Fine." She sighed in defeat as he lay down next to her. They stayed there in silence for what seemed like hours. Usually she loved silence, yet now it seemed agonizing to her.

"Sakura?" He turned to face her propping his elbow for support.

"Hmm?" She still stared at the sky.

"Might I ask what I did that's making you pissed off at me lately?" She finally turned and looked at him. Piercing emeralds met dusky onyx.

"I haven't had a decent nights sleep lately because of you." His eyes widened at this response. Why on earth would that make her mad at him? What did she mean that brought this about? Seeing the confusion on his face she continued. "Every night I have the same dream: I'm standing in a field watching the night sky. It shines with beauty far beyond any other night I've seen. Then one by one they start to disappear." Her eyes sadden while his still seem confused.

"How do I play in all of this?"

"Patience Shikamaru." Her eyes quickly became fierce again. "I'll get there when I get there." He quickly shut up and nodded for her to go on. "Anyway I start to panic, I run to find Naruto, Kakashi, anyone but no one's around." She starts feeling tears forming but keeps going. "Then I see a figure standing in the field, he calls out to me saying everything will be alright because unlike everyone else he won't ever leave me. I run to him but before I can reach him I wake up."

"And who was it that called out to you?" His eyes softened as if he already knew.

"Well other than his hair I never really can make out his face." Tears start flowing freely. She didn't care if it made her look weak. She was tired of her dreams haunting her, of feeling helpless, of just hiding what she truly felt.

"Well then how does it have to deal with me?" He was getting nervous; handling crying girls was definitely not his thing.

"Who else has a pineapple-shaped ponytail?" It was her turn to smirk even through her tears. He gave a small chuckle as he brushed away the traces of tears from her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek as she rested it in his cool palm.

"How long have you known?" He dropped his defenses, it was pointless to deny it now.

"After Sasuke-kun left I realized you were always there for me, you were the first to acknowledge my strength. The one I could come to for help at anytime. I knew I loved you but I never could allow myself to admit it. And after I started having that dream, I knew that you loved me no matter what."

"Ah guess I couldn't hide it very well huh how troublesome." She laughed and moved closer towards him. Before he had time to realize the sudden lack of distance she placed her lips on his. She pulled back and smiled at his astounded look. His lips curved up into a smirk and he laid back staring up at the stars in content. Reaching out an arm he pulled her down to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Let's see if you can have a peaceful night of sleep now huh?" He whispered in her ear. She giggled and snuggled closer to his warmth.

"How troublesome." She said as she drifted off into a serene dream.

THE END


End file.
